Katharine Isabelle
Katharine Isabelle (1981 - ) a.k.a. Katie Murray, a.k.a. Katharine Isobel Murray Film Deaths *''Ginger Snaps'' (2000) [Ginger Fitzgerald]: Stabbed in the side (while in her werewolf form) by her sister (Emily Perkins) after Katharine attacks Emily. (She reappears as a vision/hallucination to Emily in the 2004 sequel Ginger Snaps 2: Unleashed.) (Katharine's werewolf form was portrayed by stunt performer Nick Nolan.) *''Freddy vs. Jason ''(2003) [Gibb]: Impaled with a pole (along with would-be rapist Alex Green) by Jason (Ken Kirzinger) while she's unconscious, at the same time that Robert Englund is about to kill her in the dream-world. *''30 Days of Night: Dark Days'' (2010) [Stacey]: Bitten on the throat by Troy Ruptash. *''Hard Ride to Hell'' (2010) [Kerry]: Killed (off-screen) either by Laura Mennell or by Laura's demonic baby after Katharine tries to help Laura deliver the baby. *''Vampire'' (2011) [Lapis Lazuli]: Poisoned by toxic fumes (along with Dustin Eriksen and Paul Piaskowski) when Paul mixes some chemicals together while they're all sitting in Katharine's van for a suicide pact. *''American Mary'' (2012) [Mary Mason]: Stabbed in the stomach by Travis Watters (whom she kills in turn); she dies (off-screen) some time afterwards after attempting to stitch up her wound. Her body is shown afterwards as John Emmet Tracy investigates. *''See No Evil 2'' (2014) [Tamara]: Throat slit by Glenn Jacobs as Danielle Harris watches in horror. *''The Girl in the Photographs (2015) '[Janet]: Tortured then throat ripped out and face cut off (off-screen) by Luke Baines and Corey Schmitt. A still photograph of her body is later discovered by Claudia Lee. TV Deaths *Titanic (1996 TV)' [''Ophelia Jack]: Drowns or freezes to death (off-screen) in the sinking of the Titanic. (Note: This is not the James Cameron film, but the made-for-TV movie made a year earlier.) *''Carrie'' (2002) [Tina Blake]: Crushed to death when Angela Bettis uses her telekinetic powers to make a basketball backboard fall on Katharine in the gym. *''Supernatural: All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1'' (2007) [Ava Wilson]: Neck snapped by Aldis Hodge as she is trying to command a demon to kill Jared Padalecki. *''Beyond Sherwood Forest ''(2009 TV) [Alina]: Stabbed while in her dragon form by Julian Sands, she transforms back to human form before she dies. Isabelle, Katharine Isabelle, Katharine Isabelle, Katharine Isabelle, Katharine Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by gas inhalation Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:People who died in a Friday the 13th film Category:People who died in a Nightmare on Elm Street film Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Expatriate actresses in United States Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by throat ripping Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Deaths in the Supernatural universe Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:People who died in a Freddy vs Jason film Category:People who died in the Carrie Films Category:Performers who died on the Titanic Category:Friday the 13th Cast Members